el ángel de las alas rotas
by catalina.yondaime.7
Summary: era casi imposible que tan bello ángel cayera en mis manos, aun así, sus alas del corazón permanecen rotas, ¿si tan solo... alguien fuera capas de repararlas por el, pero... aquí estoy yo para hacerlo feliz... (lemon/yaoi)


no era mas que un 4 de septiembre para mi, yo no quería ir a clases pero... mi padre minato yondaime insistía en enviarme, ya se hacia bastante tarde y no me motive mucho en arreglar mi imagen, fui a la escuela completamente desanimado... en la silla tirado yacía ese naruto.

la tarde cayo y era la hora del almuerzo, no se por que cada día mi corazón se moría mas, no sabia cual era el motivo de mi vida, al menos no aun, mis gritonas amigas ino y sakura corrian a gran velocidad por el patio, antes eso me gustaba pero ya no, y supongo que es mejor estar con ellas que solo.

ellas se acercaron a sai, hablaban de temas muy irrelevantes ¿que gracia tenia para mi escuchar ese parloteo? sai dejo la conversación con ino y sakura y le grito a shikamaru, kankuro, y neji

- ¡es sasuke chicos! ¡SASUKE!

me causo un poco de curiosidad

- ¿quien es sasuke? y porque tanto alboroto? me anime a preguntar

- jeje es un chico que solía estar en la escuela de konoha antes

¿así que antes? pero... ¿por que no lo puedo recordar?

me voltee a ver el guitoneo de sai y desde lejos vi a un chico muy interesante y sin quererlo ni darme cuenta dije en voz alta

- cielos es muy lindo

ino y sakura intercambiaron miradas, ino me tomo de la mano empujando de ella y así los cuatro nos dirigimos a el

pude notar que sai hablaba mucho con el, quizás eran muy buenos amigos, de la nada ino interrumpió diciendo

- oye el te encuentra lindo, dijo señalándome

fue algo inevitable para mi ponerme todo colorado y sabia que el lo había notado

¡INO CERDA!

- ¿puedo saber tu nombre? dijo sakura

- sasuke, respondió este

yo cada vez me coloraba mas, ni con nervios perdía el tiempo

- ¿y tu nombre completo? pregunte muy nervioso

- sasuke uchiha, respondió siempre serio

¿que tenia el que me parecía interesante? supuse que su manera interesante de hablar o su seriedad, al rato después logre saberlo, su cabello... ¿como lo cuidaba tan bien? ¿que tenia de especial que se complementaba muy bien con su carita?

con eso termino mi día.

llegue a mi casa y memorice muy bien su nombre, estuve todo el camino a casa repitiéndolo "sasuke uchiha"

lo busque en una red social, y apenas puse su nombre apareció de inmediato, le envíe una solicitud y al día siguiente la acepto, hablamos dos días enteros

OooOooOooOooOooO recuerdos de aquella hermosa conversación que logro hacerme llorar oOOoOOoOOoOO

naruto: ¿sabes? hay un chico que me gusta mucho pero no se si declararme...

sasuke: pues... hazlo

naruto: no... ya me han rechazado en muchas ocasiones

sasuke: vuelve a intentarlo una vez mas, después de todo el mundo es loco

naruto: pero... ¿y si me rechaza?

sasuke: no lo hará ¿apostamos un golpe en la cabeza?

naruto: ¿y si se trata de ti?

sasuke: tendríamos que intentarlo

naruto: es decir... ¿tendría una oportunidad contigo?

sasuke: si, y yo también tendría una

naruto: no creo que sea necesario decirlo pero... tu me gustas

sasuke: no era necesario, también me gustas.

Hablamos mucho y nos conocimos poco, pero... aun así... el me pidió formar una relación estable, salimos mucho, reímos, lloramos y pasaron tantas cosas que deduje que ya era hora de presentarlo a la familia, ese fue mi peor error.

los minutos pasaban muy lentos, estaba nervioso, me puse mucho mas nervioso al sentir el timbre... sasuke habia llegado, apenas entro kushina y minato lo interrogaron, sasuke respondía sus preguntas con serenidad y lógica.

mis padres hicieron una cena muy rica y lo invitaron a comer, hablamos mucho y me sentí muy feliz al escuchar de la voz de mi padre que sasuke paso la prueba de fuego.

lleve a sasuke a mi habitación y lo abrace con mucha felicidad, se posiciono sobre mi dándome unos muy apasionados besos, pero... ninguno de los dos sabia que mi madre veía por la ventana.

al irse sasuke mis padres me llamaron, diciendo "esta casa no es un motel y se merece cierto respeto, no queremos que lo vuelvas a ver".

continuara

* * *

wooou ese fue el capitulo 1 y me he esforzado bastante, vale decir que esta historia no la invente yo, por que... es real, y es lo que me ha pasado a mi y me encantaría compartirla con ustedes... :D


End file.
